Divagaciones
by Mariposa-Infernal
Summary: Despues de que los hermanos Kurosaki invadieron el Sereitei y se revelaron los verdaderos rostros de los traidores, se llevo acabo una gran fiesta. Una fiesta que cierto capitán desaprobaba absolutamente, pero que aun así asistió. Solo por unos minutos en los que su caparazón de frialdad fue derretido por uno de los Ryokas.


**N/A**

Importante aclarar que **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen**. Tanto la serie como los personajes son propiedad y de la imaginación exclusiva de Tite Kube.

Para que la historia cobre un mejor sentido:

_Las conversaciones._

El relato hecho por autor.

«Pensamientos»

Divagaciones

… **ღ…**

«Sinceramente, no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo caminando en medio de la noche, rumbo a las instalaciones de la décimo primera división. Desaprobaba totalmente la fiesta que el capitán Zaraki estaba dando para los Ryokas, ¿Qué se supone que estaban celebrando? Los destrozos que hicieron dentro del Seireitei, el desertar de los capitanes traidores, el montón de heridos que cayeron bajo las espadas de los hermanos Kurosaki y compañía.

Así, lo tengo claro en mi mente, la razón por la que estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar e involucrarme en este absurdo evento, tenía el cabello rubio, enormes pechos y era una des obligada e incumplida mujer, en otras palabras, mi teniente. Si no hubiera sido por Shunsui Taicho, jamas me habría enterado del lugar a donde había huido, para no llenar el papeleo. Claramente todos en el Seireitei, era unos des-obligados que jamas dejarían pasar una fiesta llena de sake, inclusive si era con los oficiales más bárbaros de la brigada once y los Ryoka. Acaso se habían vuelto completamente locos.

Las risas y conversaciones, no tardaron en escucharse a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos parecían dividirse mientras comían, chalaban y bebían. Dejando de lado sus deberes como capitanes. A mi pensar todos eran unos idiotas que solo pensaban en diversion. La verdad no tenia una idea consista del porque el Soitaicho los había aprobado como capitanes »

— _Todos son unos idiotas._ — Masculló entre dientes. Completamente frustrado el dueño de aquellos pensamientos. Mientras que inconscientemente elevo el rostro con pesadez para tomar aire y disipar aquellos pensamientos, solo que aquello no fue la mejor idea que pudo tener, puesto que sus ojos divagaron por el lugar para encontrase con una escena en la cual fijo su mirada.

En el tejado de la división once, descansaba una esbelta silueta que pertenecía a una de los Ryoka. Pero en ese momento en específico, no importo que fuera un invasor o un aliado. Todo pensamiento racional, se desvaneció en el aire. El capitán de la escuadra décima por primera vez en su larga vida, se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese espectáculo.

El Ryoka se hallaba en una posición cómoda, con una pierna estirada y la otra contraída ligeramente, apoyándose con una mano para no caer, mientras que con su mano libre, sostenía su afilada zampakuto, tan letal como su portador. Mantenía su rostro alzado, con sus ojos fugitivos e impenetrables perdidos en algún punto del cielo nocturno. A la luz de la luna, el color de su piel parecía más claro de lo que en verdad era y las facciones de su rostro se definían profundamente, mantenía una expresión serena, pero aun con ese aire rebelde e indomable, rodeando le. Su desordenado cabello azabache ondeaba con el viento, danzando libre, sin ninguna atadura.

«Esa es la chica contra la que perdí. Se ve tan diferente cuando no esta involucrada en una pelea, de algún modo no me siento tan humillado de haber perdido contra ella, pero aun así… Sigo sin entender donde es que guarda tanto poder espiritual ». — Fue el pensamiento que invadió su mente.

«En aquel momento creí que me mataría y sin embargo en este instante aparenta ser débil y delicada. En nada parecida al indomable dragón negro y el hostil tigre blanco que habitaban su alma»… El capitán de la décima recordó vividamente el momento en el que la Ryoka lo acorralo contra el suelo y el filo de su propia zampakuto.

En algún momento de su larga reflexión, mientras la miraba tan intensamente, se percato de los ojos onix fijos solo en el y los labios rosados de la chica se curviarón en una imperceptible, pero sincera sonrisa.

Lentamente la oscura y desolada noche tomo un nuevo significado y opaco con creces los colores naranjas y amarillentos del atardecer. Aquello lo impresiono en gran medida, sin saber que otra cosa hacer giro su cabeza hacia otro lado y fingió que nada sucedió.

La suerte no estaba de su lado, jamas se percato del lugar donde estaba parado. En la entrada de las puertas de la onceaba division bajo la atenta mirada de tenientes, capitanes y oficiales de menor rango. Lo peor era que su peor pesadilla estaba sentada entre el capitán Ukitake y el capitán Shunsui. Mentalmente el chico se palmeo, por haber sido tan descuidado, seguramente todos vieron el tono rosado que apareció en su rostro, grave error.

— _Taicho ¿Que es lo que estaba viendo?_ — Escucho el grito de Rangiku llamarlo desde su lugar en la fiesta. Con un sonrojo adornando su rostro, producto del montón de alcohol que seguramente había consumido.

— _Seguramente a una linda chica_. — Sugirió, no equivocadamente Shunsui taicho. Los silbidos y aullidos no se hicieron esperar.

— _¡Es cierto eso, taicho! —_ Chilló emocionada una claramente ebria Matsumoto.

— _¡Cállate!_ — Gritó enfurecido. Las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando Kuchiki Rukia hablo.

— _Karin-chan, baja de ahí. Renji se va acabar toda la comida. —_ Avisó Rukia hacia Karin, que estaba aun en el techo. Matsumoto se giro a ver, con una sonrisa perversa tatuada en su rostro, no tardo nada en sumar dos y dos juntos, y su gran boca que no podía cerrar, hablo.

— _Estabas viendo a la hermana de Ichigo-san._ — Reveló la mujer con los ojos brillando ante una nueva oportunidad para avergonzarlo. La mirada ámbar de uno de los Ryoka se poso en el, de una forma casi robotica. Amenazante como si le hubiera descubierto en su pequeño desliz de sentimientos no expresados.

— _¡¿Estabas viendo en mi hermana?!_ — Gritó el chico de cabello anaranjado aproximándose al capitán, que tenia el rostro en blanco. Aun de pie en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje shinigami, fingiendo no haber escuchado ninguno de los estúpidos comentarios de su desobligado teniente.

— _Parece que estas de humor para una revancha, Ichigo. — _Detuvo el andar del Ryoka, Kempachi sonriendo diabolicamente.

— _¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. — _El peli-naranja trago saliva nervioso y quien no. Zaraki solo buscaba un rival a quien asesinar.

Por otro lado la chica que antes estaba observando, estaba discutiendo con el teniente del sexto escuadrón, de una forma que parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Mientras que el resto de los Ryoka reían ante las escenas que protagonizaban los hermanos Kurosaki. El peli-naranja corriendo por su vida y la pelinegra discutiendo por un trozo de carne.

— _¡Eh, idiota! Déjame algo. —_ Gruñó sin la menor cortesía o modales. Atrás quedo la chica serena que descansaba en el tejado de la escuadra once.

— _Eres un Ryoka, porque abría de compartir mi alimento. _— Ladró airadamente el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

— _¡Oh, no, lo se! Tal vez porque este Ryoka como dices te salvo cuando tu propio capitán iba partirte en pedazos con sus florecitas. —_ El sarcasmo fue más que notable en sus palabras. El teniente de la sexta gruño un insulto e irremediablemente entrego uno de los platillos con carne de los que se había apropiado. La Ryoka sonrió ante su triunfo y de nuevo su mirada se perdió en ella.

_«Es un enigma para mi. La forma con la que puede voltear la situacion a su favor» _A su mente acudieron recuerdos de su batalla contra la Ryoka.

— _No se avergüence Hitsugata Taicho, es de los más normal estar interesado en la chica que literalmente te pateo. —_ Bromeo Shunsui apareciendo a sus espaldas. Sin poder negarse lo arrastro hasta su mesa.

— _Yo no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas_. — Refunfuño molesto, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Negando cualquier ofrecimiento de una bebida alcohólica e insinuación por parte de su teniente.

— _¿Quien sabe? Cuando peleo con ella parecía feliz, de algún modo_. — Murmuró Rangiku sonriendo.

— _¡Cállate!_ — Gruñó entre dientes el capitán de la décima. Observando imperceptiblemente la mesa en donde al parecer la chica dijo algo que molesto al peli-naranjo.

Al parecer la Ryoka sintió su mirada sobre ella, porque giro ligeramente y de nuevo sonrió hacia el, como si pudiera leerle como un libro abierto. Aquello lo golpeo más de lo que demostró y aumento su interés por descubrir lo que aquel invasor escondía detrás de aquella mirada cómplice… No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió mientra ambos se miraban mutuamente, casi como una guerra silencia que ninguno de los dos planeaba perder, des afortunadamente un golpe en la nuca por parte de su teniente lo saco de sus divagaciones y le hizo perder la batalla y de nuevo el Ryoka salio victorioso.

— _¡Me estaba escuchando, Taicho!_ — La mujer rubia estaba a centímetros de la cara de su capitán, cuando este parpadeo. El peliblanco tuvo que alejarse un par de metros, presintiendo el peligro que se aproximaba.

— _¡¿Que demonios quieres Matsumoto?!_ — Gruño, fingiendo que nada de lo anterior había sucedido, pero su teniente era demasiado astuto para su propio bien, por lo que una sonrisa burlona no tardo en aparecer.

—_Si te gusta tanto porque no le hablas o mejor dicho porque no pides una revancha. Parece ser de las chicas rudas_. — Aconsejo Matsumoto acercándose tanto a su capitán que termino recargada contra el hombro del peliblanco.

— _No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión. Ademas no me gusta, estas malinterpretando la situacion._ — Ladro su respuesta. Levantándose bruscamente dejando que su teniente se golpeara la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Al estar de pie se percato de la ausencia de los dos capitanes.

— _¿Y los demás?_ — Interrogó extrañado, puesto que jamas se dio cuenta, cuando los dos ancianos desaparecieron.

— _Se fueron cuando estuviste ignorándolos por más de diez minutos. Dijeron algo acerca del amor juvenil y fueron hablar con Ichigo-san._ — Respondió Matsumoto sosteniéndose el chichón en la frente producto del golpe.

— _Me largo_. — Se despidió el pequeño capitán.

— _¡Tan temprano! ¿Porque no se queda a disfrutar de la fiesta de despedida de los Ryoka_? — Dramatizo Rangiku.

— _Si tan temprano tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Ah, por cierto mañana a primera hora te quiero en el escuadrón!_ — Declaro, observando a su teniente por el rabillo del ojo derecho, pero sin girarse ni detenerse en ningun momento.

— _Pero taicho, merezco un descanso. Despues de todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos días, creo que es justo que por un día dejemos el papeleo para otro día. Son demasiadas emociones para una joven como yo…_ — Ninguna de las escusas fue escuchada por el capitán que ya había desaparecido con un potente Shunpo.

… **ღ…**

Una vez más no tenía una idea clara de que fue lo que le llevo a estar de pie sobre ese lugar. Mismo lugar, donde Hinamori intento matarlo, justo despues de incriminarlo de ser el asesino de la ficticia muerte de Aizen. Jamas podria borrarse de su mente, como la mirada de Momo, abandono ese derroche de gentileza hacia el, para ser solo impregnada en odio. Tampoco jamas podria perdonarse así mismo, el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta, previamente de los planes del traidor.

«Ese maldito, pagara por lo que hizo.». — Rechino los dietes y empuño las manos. Sus culpas e imágenes mentales, fueron obstaculizadas por el tintinear de una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

— _Deja de lamentarte…_ — Llamó una voz.

— _¿Que? —_ Habló sin pensar. Cuando menos lo pensó, percibido la presencia de la Ryoka con la que había perdido. De pie a su lado, con los brazos caídos a los costados y la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno. El silencio se prolongo por demasiado tiempo antes de que la misma voz lo rompiera, con un discurso que sorprendió en gran medida al pequeño capitán.

— _Deja ir, esa culpa que te atormenta por dentro. No te dejara pensar con claridad, ni mucho menos pelear en posteriores batallas. Solo se acumulara de a poco, hasta que no aguantes más y tarde o temprano estallara en un tornado de emociones. La culpa y la ira, nublaran tus sentidos, muy seguramente te descuidaras, perderás la concentración y al estar segado por esas emociones, tal vez provoques tu propia muerte…_ — En algún momento mientras conversaba, esos orbes oscuros que antes estaban perdidas en el cielo ahora estaban fijos en los ojos azul verdoso. Toshirou se encontro fascinado por la precipitación con la que miles de emociones transitaron como estrellas fugaces por esos ojos. Había miedo, culpa, dolor, sufrimiento y resignación transformándose lentamente en cordialidad, tranquilidad, alivio y determinación.

— _Por eso, deshazte ahora de cualquier cosa que ya fue perdida. No hay tiempo de soñar con algo que no volverá, mira hacia adelante, deja de lamentarte y vive el presente. Entrena duro, hazte más fuerte, desgarra tus temores y deshazte de las lamentaciones. Solo así, la siguiente vez que se encuentren podrás mirarla a los ojos sin inclinar la cabeza por sentirte culpable. —_ Dicho eso ultimo. Con una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus labios, la más joven de los Ryoka, sitúo su mano sobre su cabeza, acaricio su cabello y se alejo.

La boca de Toshioru se abría y cerraba, soltando nada más que aire, como un pez intentando respirar en tierra. Aquel argumento, se metió tan profundo en el, que por primera vez era incapaz de comentar cualquier cosa, excepto preguntarse mentalmente « Esta chica puede leer los pensamientos e interpretar las emociones» —

Observando detenidamente la espalda de la Ryoka mientras se alejaba. Una corriente de aire fresco mecio sus cabellos y transporto a su vez hacia sus oídos unas palabras, casi como un susurró imperceptible diciendo un. — _Hasta pronto, Toshirou._ — El capitán se sonrojo como una cereza al aun sentir el tacto fantasmal sobre su cabello.

— _Es Hitsugaya Taicho. —_ Gruñó cuando ya no había nadie para escuchar sus protestas.

...

...

* * *

**N/A:**

En esta historia, me tome la libertad de agregar a Karin al grupo de rescate de Rukia Kuchiki.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de un momento Hitsukarin, que se me ocurrió recientemente.

Aun no se si subiré una continuación, pero tenia muchas ganas de publicar esto que escribir mientras pensaba en la continuación e mis otras historias.


End file.
